BOSO
by The Chocolate Youth
Summary: He was a lowly punk and half breed scorned by both races. She used to be a brighteyed student now her life is a challenge. This is their story of courage, love, and learning to grow up.
1. The Beginning and End

A.N.(s) Yippeeeeee!!! Lab and Queen Ace here to bring you our latest joy!! Yes we have made a Joint Fic!! Bring out the clappers!! Get ready to get lost in a tale of love, anguish, hope and growing up in a world ruled by humans who are too stubborn to see the truth!!

* * *

**_Dedicated to Queen Ace's Uncle Howson, for the BOSO storyline _****__**

* * *

Inuyasha Fanfiction

All rights reserved. All original characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All other original characters belong to The Chocolate Youth. This story may not be reproduced in any form without permission.

All Fanfics created by The Chocolate Youth were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

* * *

**BOSO**

By: The Chocolate Youth

**Prologue**

* * *

**1996 An Unknown Area in the Outskirts of Tokyo 7:43 P.M. **

_ The flicker of flames danced to a foreign beat. The bright stars above twinkled in the dark sky. There was a shadowy figure nearby the crackling fire, but it sat still as if frozen. The only sound came from the sighing wind that blew a small draft and the fire dancing on brittle branches, devouring them. The figure had draped a cloak around itself to stay warm, but it didn't move any closer to the fire to draw warmth._

There was a long sigh, and the figure slowly reached out. The wrinkled and worn hands found what it was searching for. It was a book. The cover was worn and the pages frail. The figure fingered the spine as if committing it to memory before finally turning to the first page.

Kaede smiled to herself. This old book held the truth. She heard a branch snap behind her. She didn't even turn. They were out there, waiting just beyond the light emitting from the pitiful fire. She closed her eyes and felt the years finally sink onto her bones, feeling the burden. The boundaries would not hold out long. They had found her and it was time, her time, and now, theirs. She hoped they found their destiny soon.

In her mind, she sat in a shack, wearing robes of white and regal red. She felt more agile, but it was only her imagination toying with her. She was still facing a fire, but this one held more warmth. She found that the same book was in her hands. It was open, as if taunting her. She smiled once more, and began her story…

* * *

Tamahogo sat at the far wall, eyeing the girl suspiciously, but he was curious. She was a warrior, judging by her aura, but she was gentle. She treated everything like a precious babe. You could tell she was not of high blood, her accent was clear as day.

Midoriko could feel curious eyes on her. She turned and smiled lightly. The boy, no man was staring intently at her as if she made any sudden movements, he would run. But he was curious, the slight tilt of his head told her. She carefully set a bowl of rice and miso soup in front of him. He winced however and she drew her hands back quickly.

Tamahogo could feel the girl's uneasiness, and he felt dirty. He did not like the feeling, so when she came close, he felt the intense emotion choking him. He noticed that she had not spoken much. The girl was probably afraid. He sniffed the food cautiously and with eyes trained on her, he ate.

----------

The pair soon grew close, Tamahogo taking on himself to protect the girl. Midoriko held great power, but she felt comforted. They slowly began to realize that they would sacrifice anything for each other and grew even closer.

Their secret love was forbidden though, for he was a youkai, and she, a human. More importantly, she was a miko, a purifier of evil. Her destiny was to kill demons. She had a choice. According to both races, her choice changed everything forever…

"Oh Tamahogo! What do I do?" Midoriko cried as she came to the cave they shared. Tamahogo held his arms open for her.

"You will do what you think is right," Tamahogo gazed down on her sadly. She sobbed while Tamahogo held her close. He closed his eyes and let her presence soothe him. He looked down again. She was a woman-child, too young to be tainted by the world, but not too young to be tainted by a man. He felt the desires but he pushed them aside. He was not a man. He held her more tightly to him.

"What do we do?" Midoriko whispered softly into his dark hair. Tamahogo cupped her face lovingly. She looked into his eyes to see his unmasked emotions. She saw his love, trust and good heart. Tamahogo smiled faintly as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. They were meant to be.

"Tonight, we will forget," he whispered back. His breath caressed her cheek and she felt her eyes drift close. She opened them again and stroked his hair. She never felt so happy.

"I love you Tamahogo," She left the words to linger. He gazed down on her again.

"Are you sure?" Tamahogo asked firmly. Midoriko nodded her head.

"I will never be more sure in my life." Tamahogo rested his forehead against hers, never breaking their eye contact.

"Then, I love you too Midoriko." Midoriko felt tears well up in her eyes and she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. They stayed like that for a long time.

They let their love control their actions that night. Their last night, under that starry sky…

----------

They were being hunted. Tamahogo felt more tense then ever. He could feel them ever since they woke up together, in each other's arms. He didn't want to alarm Midoriko, but he had no choice. They were running now, through the dark forest and finally they came to a large cave. It had an entrance, but no exit. It was the cave that would seal their fate.

They had to rest and replenish their energy. They felt spent, but neither could close their eyes. Midoriko went over in her mind their time together. It was beautiful but short. She remembered how she had found him, half starved and wounded. He refused to let her feed him or touch him, so she had left him food and medicine, both were gone the next morning. She remembered him protecting her, and she smiled at how safe she had felt. Finally, she went over their night they had confessed their love officially. They had been so happy and had consummated their love that night.

She felt Tamahogo next to her and he had wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. She rolled to face him and just stared at his face, committing every detail to memory. She did not even feel the tears on her cheeks before he finally licked the tears away. He opened his eyes and looked at her with concern.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Midoriko," Tamahogo told her quietly. She felt the tears coursing down her cheeks. The words felt so final and she was afraid. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"Please, just kiss me. Just once more," She wanted it badly. She wished that everything would just disappear, and leave them alone. Just the two of them. Forever.

Tamahogo gently leaned forward to press his lips on hers softly, and then drew back as if questioning her. Midoriko had closed her eyes and she sighed blissfully. Tamahogo held her tightly to him. It was their last night together and they wanted to cherish it.

----------

They were ready for battle but they had not been ready for this creature that came to attack them. It seemed to be made of many youkai, but gave of no smell or aura. Tamahogo and Midoriko were caught surprised. They almost had no time to dodge before it attacked.

Tamahogo was getting weaker, while it seemed the creature had no problem keeping up. Tamahogo kept trying to slice the creature, but whatever he cut grew back. There seemed to be no end. Tamahogo was wearing down and he tried one last maneuver. As he lunged to take one last swipe however, the creature twisted at the last second and plunged his claws straight through Tamahogo's heart.

It seemed as though the whole world stilled for a few seconds, as Tamahogo fell limp with his blank eyes staring and Midoriko standing shocked with her bow and arrows. At first it seemed to be slow motion, the creature smirked and shook Tamahogo off, like an insect and turned towards the miko. Midoriko let her arrows fly, but they had no affect on the advancing youkai. Finally the earth seemed to let go off the breath it held, everything rushing back into place.

Midoriko felt her forehead bead with sweat as she tried to contain her emotions, she had to live. She reached for her arrows, but felt none left. She closed her eyes briefly, as she formed a purifying blast. She realized that it was not enough, so she let her emotions fuse. Her undying love for Tamahogo, her rage at his death, it all grew inside her.

Midoriko felt her body floating as light surrounded it. She locked her hands in a final prayer, before she let her power loose. There was a blast of light, and the creature shielded its eyes against the brilliant glow. The light had shot out of her heart and somehow fused with Tamahogo's and her soul. Her soul was so pure and huge that it created an explosive amount of energy. Midoriko's body had fallen and the demon tried to consume her, but she was nothing but a shell.

The blast finally directed itself to the creature, and it tried to escaped by scattering its youkai, but it was too late. The death blow had connected, and obliterated the creature. There was another flash of brilliant light and time encased the two lovers and the creature in a hard rock, freezing them in their dying poses.

As for the light that had escaped through the miko's heart, it also became a hard stone, a jewel. Inside the precious jewel, the souls of the miko and her youkai lover danced merrily as they recognized each other's soul and finally they lay to rest with each other forever.

----------

The jewel had become known as The Jewel of Four Souls, because of Midoriko's, Tamahogo's and the creature's souls, that had merged to form the jewel. It held great power, and made a king out of anyone who possessed it. But, if the possessor had any trace of darkness in their heart, the jewel would feed on that darkness until the jewel itself turned a coal black. The youkai had won that battle. If the possessor was pure of heart however, the jewel glowed brilliantly and would grant one wish. The miko and her lover had won that battle.

There was between the two races over The Shikon no Tama. This war raged on for centuries until chaos finally subsided and humans ruled. Youkais were forced into hiding beneath the streets of Tokyo. The Shikon no Tama was lost to the memories of the mortals. But the youkais knew the truth. The war was not over.

----------

So the jewel passed through many hands, both good and evil, and finally we come to this day, in a cave, where a cloaked figure sat.

* * *

_ The book shut with a soft snap and Kaede hid it away safely. This was the true story, and could not be left in the wrong hands. She saw the embers dying and the cave was darkening. She looked up at the unnatural rock form, glistening. There stood a raging creature of many youkai, half devouring the young warrior-woman. At the bottom lay a humanoid looking youkai with his dark hair pooling beneath him. Both the woman and the youkai had holes in their hearts but seemed to be reaching for each other in their last breaths._

Kaede smiled as she felt a tear roll down a weathered cheek.

"Midoriko-sama, Tamahogo-sama, I hope you will find your peace." She closed her eyes as she felt the presence of the youkai surrounding her. She held her breath as the claw came down.

The lights went out, and the air grew cold…

**_

* * *

A.N.(s): _**

> **Queen Ace**: Whew that was hard to write! I am exhausted!! I hope all of you liked, wait no loved our story!!
> 
> **Lost and Bewildered**:………………

* * *

> > I, Lost and Bewildered, have sworn never to get high on chocolate again.
>> 
>> (Queen Ace rolls eyes) Yeah right!
>> 
>> (Kicks Queen Ace) Who asked you anyway?!

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS:

> To Rumiko Takahashi: well for Inuyasha basically. ****
> 
> To Icefyre: for allowing us to borrow her summary idea.

> **To Timeaus: **for editing our story!
> 
> **To EVERYONE: **for reading and supporting us! We Love You!!

* * *

_We hoped everyone enjoyed this! If you liked it so much, please tell us by reviewing! Thank you!_


	2. Who we are

A.N. (s) Enter and you shall enjoy! fingers crossed Well we hope at least…

* * *

**_Dedicated to Queen' Ace's Uncle Howson, for the BOSO storyline _**

**_

* * *

_ **

Inuyasha Fanfiction

All rights reserved. All original characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All other original characters belong to The Chocolate Youth. This story may not be reproduced in any form without permission.

All Fanfics created by The Chocolate Youth were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

* * *

**BOSO**

By: The Chocolate Youth

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

> Grief is a longing: that the clock could be reset, the tape of life rewound to the moment before the death blow.
> 
> Grief is love: an ocean of it, drowning all memory of flaw and faults; sweeping aside all hesitation and reservation; unconditional and bottomless.
> 
> Grief is goodbye: a long farewell, bitter and heart wrenching, to a life lost beyond recall, to a world that will never again be the same.
> 
> Grief is private: only the bereaved can truly now the inescapable prison of its agony…
>
>> -Tsuzuku From the story _My Little Princess _By: Diary15

* * *

> _1995. The sirens wailed, flashing their lights. The ambulance had loaded the lifeless bodies into body bags and the two victims were immediately put on stretchers and taken to the nearest hospital. An officer surveyed his surroundings. A woman was crying hysterically in the background, several firefighters were finally putting out the car explosion. It was lucky that anyone came out alive at all. The officer took off his cap and wiped his brow. The woman was struggling now against the EMTs and her cry could be heard before they finally gave her a sedative._

> "No! You promised me you wouldn't leave! How could you! Our babies! What about our babies!?" The officer sadly put a call in to the rest of the family.

* * *

_Spring 2003 Jonathan's Café, Harajuku 10:00 A.M._

"Hey Sato? Think you could get me some toast?" a cheerful voice called over the counter.

"Sure babe. French toast with legs coming riiight up!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she folded her apron and headed towards the back to get her schoolbag. She snagged a cup of coffee from Yumi as she passed. Yumi pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Ah Higurashi-san! Leaving for classes?" Hojou fell into step with her. Kagome flashed a smile.

"Hai. Oh! I heard you are taking medicine at TU?"

"Ah yes. I find it quite fascinating. Did you know that a bear's vile is used to help lower high blood pressure?" Hojou asked innocently. Kagome nearly choked and burned her tongue. She smiled weakly.

"Oh really? That's um…nice to know." Kagome put her coffee down.

"Oh um…Higurashi-san…I am off of work. Would ride with… I mean, would you like a ride?" Hojou twisted his hands inside his apron pocket. Kagome ignored his stutters.

"Thank you Hojou! I really appreciate it!" Hojou beamed and quickly went to get his car. Kagome hummed as she grabbed her toast and bag. She threw a coat on and waited at the front. She munched on a piece of toast as she hummed again. It was a lullaby her father had always sung to her when she was a child. She didn't realize how much the song affected some people surrounding her in the busy streets of Harajuku. A pair of glowing eyes watched her through narrowed eyes as she continued to hum the haunting melody.

The continued to scrutinize her while the boy pulled up in a beat up Toyota and opened the door for her. She pointed out directions to a nearby cram school and the boy moved into traffic. The eyes squinted to slits to confirm her identity before disappearing.

----------

> _Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse south of Tokyo…_

_---------- _

The boy felt the punch unhinge his jaw as he went flying into the wall, sending dust to float. The boy looked up and glared.

"Wench!" he spat as he wiped blood from a corner of his mouth. He barely had time to stand before he was kicked in the ribs with an awful crunching sound. He was sent sprawling again for the umpteenth time that afternoon. This time the boy curled with pain. A shadow loomed over his prone figure. It crouched in front of him and grabbed his chin and forcefully made him look into his eyes.

"Worthless half-breed," the shadow sneered. "Have you learned no respect from your whore of a mother? You should have learned a lesson from her." An image of a bloodied figure with a torn kimono came to mind. "Don't worry, I made sure her last minutes on earth were used satisfying me." Inuyasha snarled and spat in the man's eye.

"How dare you talk about my mother that way you bastard!" The man stared at him hard with steely eyes before standing up and spun on his heel. Without pausing, he spoke two condemning words.

"Finish him."

He walked to a corner where a woman with dark hair stood watching. She stared back at him with coolness that rivaled his own. He pulled her towards the door roughly by the arm. She looked back slightly, and her eyes softened with concern. The man did not fail to catch the look she gave the pathetic hanyou. He stiffened and quickened his pace as he felt his blood boil with jealousy.

Two shadows walked out of the warehouse and into an awaiting car. Naraku smirked knowing that Kikyo was his now that Inuyasha was out of the picture. _It pays to be evil _Naraku thought.

Inuyasha quickly figured out how many men and youkai in the room and where they were positioned. He sniffed out four weak youkai and ten men, all with weapons. Inuyasha couldn't tell what kind of weapons but he did not wait to find out. He grimaced as he slowly got to his feet. Wooden sticks. He could handle. He smirked.

> "So you bozos wanna play huh? Well come and get me you bastards…"

* * *

**_Club Venus, Harajuku 10:30 P.M. _**

Blaring music. Flashing lights. Sweaty, grinding bodies on the dance floor. Kagome hated it. Here, she had to be someone different, tougher so no one would notice her, at least not too much.

"Damn itchy costume," she grumbled as she plastered on her waitress smile and headed towards a new table. Greeaaat. More drunk guys looking for an ass to pinch.

"Welcome to Club Venus, I am Sailor Moon and will be your waitress tonight. So can I take your order?" Kagome gritted out, feeling her cheeks begin to numb. Her smile was slipping every passing second as she looked at the repulsive men in front of her.

"How about you climb into my bed and take my order there?" was the slurred question coming from the man at her right. The rest of the men snickered. The man who spoke up roughly grabbed her waist and was pulling her into his lap. Kagome felt sick.

"Excuse me sir, we have a rule that states you can NOT harass the waitresses here. Would you like to be kicked out now, or later?" a polite but slightly irritated voice called. Kagome sighed in relief. The men just blankly stared at the strangely dressed intruder.

"Maybe I did not make myself clear enough? I will call security if you do not let this waitress go." a slender eyebrow raised. The man snorted and glared.

"This is none of your business fag. She should do her job." A punch sent the man falling backwards into his friend, creating a dominos effect with the five intoxicated men. Kagome wriggled herself free. She never felt so insulted or dirty in her life. The man had suggested she was some whore. She turned to her rescuer.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome breathed.

"Anything for you sweet cheeks," Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her. His face turned grave. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No it's okay, it's not as if it's something new…" Kagome trailed off. Miroku didn't look convinced. Kagome flung her arms up agitated. "I'm not a baby you know!" Miroku smiled.

"Of course not. Maybe I should get security." Miroku started as he saw the men groaning and trying to pick themselves up. "Security? Yes on the floor? Can you get some losers off the floor? Yeah table six." Miroku switched the radio off. He looked at his watch. "Hey, isn't your shift over?"

"Pretty soon. Are you closing up?" Kagome put her arms around his neck. She quickly pecked his cheek. Miroku seized the chance to let his hands 'roam.' Kagome's eyebrow ticked. "Not in public Miro!" He chuckled.

"Sorry babes. You know me and my 'hand' thing. And yes I'm closing tonight so I can't drive you home, as much as I'd like to." Kagome rolled her eyes. She admired his costume. He looked good as Keanu Reeves. He had his sunglasses lowered on the bridge of his nose to show his incredible lavender eyes and a long, black leather trench coat. He looked good. Miroku noticed her studying his outfit.

"Like what you see?" He teased. She chuckled and bent to smooth her skirt. He eyed her skirt, and noticed it stopped almost five inches above the knees. He gave her a little twirl and admired how it floated up and…

"Miroku! Put your eyes back in you head!" He looked up and was met with a low cut collar. He let out an appreciative whistle. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Well we still have our jobs to do, so I'll see you at home Keanu." Miroku was still eyeing the skirt.

"You really should wear that skirt more often Sailor Moon. I think I would like to watch you save my world with that on." He winked.

"In your dreams Miro!" Kagome called back. She sighed. Now for the next round of drunk jerks and bitchy customers.

----------

> _On the way to Yokohama…_

_---------- _

Inuyasha cranked the speed up to its limit and felt the rush. The wind was pounding against his ears and as soon as it was let out from its tie, his hair streamed out behind him like a cape. He closed his eyes, only to find his thoughts filled with her and he could see her face. He growled in his throat as he felt his inner demons fighting against each other. His demon blood told him that she was a traitorous bitch who should die for her actions. His softer, human blood told him she must have had a reason. The demon blood argued back that what kind of reason could possible make her think to run to his enemy and take his heart and rip it to shreds in front of him. Inuyasha felt torn. He wanted to forgive her, but his mind told him that she was not to be trusted.

He was angry, and he liked it. He didn't have to care about things, and when he was angry, everyone left him alone. _This is all your fault bitch, _he thought as he ground his teeth together.

That bitch was asking for it. She was gonna get what was coming. . .

* * *

**__**

A.N.(s):

> **Queen Ace**: Oooh! Cliffy!! What's inu going to do? Groovy! This has a lot of teen angst as you can tell. I am really hoping this will get good reviews. More of the plot should be showing around the third chapter so stay tuned!

> **Lost and Bewildered**: l. a. b. unfortunately has nothing to say again so (sigh) I, Queen Ace will take over…Thank you for reading! I am an idiot so don't mind me! I won't even noticed I wrote this! (giggles) This is a lot of fun! Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

> Lost and bewildered: I have not eaten chocolate for two weeks and am still going!
> 
> Queen Ace: Like your going to last any longer! Hey! Wait a minute! Didn't you have a chocolate shake last time we met up at Starbuck's?
> 
> Lost and Bewildered: (Licks chocolate mustache and looks innocent) What chocolate shake?
> 
> Queen Ace: (Rolls eyes)

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS:

> To Rumiko Takahashi: well for Inuyasha basically. ****
> 
> To Icefyre: for allowing us to borrow her summary idea. Also, glad you liked it! You are our first reviewer! Thank you!
> 
> **To Jazz the Wolf Demon**: Wow! You reviewed! We must bow down to you!
> 
> **To drake220**: Thanks! We think so too! I also feel kinda bad for her. Keep up the great work!

> **To Timeaus: **for editing our story!
> 
> **To EVERYONE: **for reading and supporting us! We Love You!

* * *

queen ace nudges l.a.b. l.a.b. goes, "huh?" queen ace smirks. "We did gooooood!"

So if you think we did goooood (as queen ace puts it), please review our story. Questions and comments welcomed.


	3. Love is Fate

A.N. Man that took a long time. Oh yes, Queen Ace here, L.A.B. andI have er some issues to sort out...actually since eighth grade started...there has been not enough time to work on the story and there has been er guy issues...in any case, please enjoy the chapter as a Christmas surprise!

* * *

**Dedictated to Queen Ace's Uncle Howson, for the BOSO storyline**

* * *

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

_All rights reserved. All original characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All other original characters belong to The Chocolate Youth. This story may not be reproduced in any form without permission. _

_All Fanfics created by The Chocolate Youth were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_

* * *

_

**BOSO**

By: The Chocolate Youth

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed… 

Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed…

Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need…

I say love, it is a flower, and you its only seed…

It's the heart, afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance…

It's the dream, afraid of waking, that never takes the chance…

It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give…

And the soul, afraid of dying, that never learns to live…

-From the song, "The Rose"

* * *

**_Abandoned Lot in Yokohama 7:00 P.M._**

The shadows stretched as the sun set. Soon all that could be seen was a lone shadow. A second shadow appeared over the hunched one. The only acknowledgement the first shadow gave the second was by turning his back. It was obvious the first shadow was in deep thought.

"When the thorns draw blood Inuyasha, when the thorns draw blood," the voice was soft and rich with a foreign accent, coming from the second shadow. Inuyasha ignored him. He growled softly as he realized what the man had said. He whipped around quickly but stopped short as he let out a hiss and clutched his side.

The sun was setting quickly now and Inuyasha gave the man a warning glance. The man merely shrugged his shoulders and sat on an rusty oil can, not before placing Inuyasha's leather jacket over it. Inuyasha waited silently. He wasn't so hunched anymore, and the hand that clutched his side fell to his side. The silence surrounding the lot was painfully tense.

There was a pulse and the shadows were almost gone, replaced by darkness. Inuyasha looked up and his pupils grew and turned darker. An imaginary breeze picked up his hair as the silver bled into black. His triangular ears slid down and were replaced with human ears. Finally his claws shrank, and were no longer threatening. He smirked, and flashed shorter canines. The transformation was complete. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and saw no moon, heard no shifting gravel, smelled no stink of cologne. He glanced sideways at the awed human and promptly collapsed, unconscious.

"Always pushed your limits," the stranger said quietly, crouching down to heft the wounded hanyou up. He grabbed an arm and slowly stood up to drag him towards the awaiting car. He laid him sideways in the back and turned back to the oil can where the jacket lay. He picked it up and looked out towards the horizon where he saw the dust rising, meaning only one thing. "They're coming back," He stated quietly to himself. He had to get to the garage before them. He walked briskly to his car and started the engine. There was no time to waste.

_"Mama? What's wrong mama? You look so sad," a tiny hand wiped the tears coming from the woman's eyes. She could not look at the young boy's face. She had to be strong, he was only seven. _

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," She choked. Inuyasha was terrified. His mother never cried in front of him. He didn't understand what was wrong. He wiped his mother's brow. She shook her head. "You have to run Inuyasha! Do you understand?" Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly.

"I can't leave you mama! What is going on? And why did papa suddenly go to sleep? He won't wake up!" Inuyasha shouted and balled his hands into fists. His mother and father were acting strangely. His mother again shook her head.

"Someday,…someday you will understand. But you must listen to your mother. Please do this for me," Inuyasha's mother silently begged that her son would listen. Inuyasha stamped his feet and crossed his arms. He looked ready to throw a fit. She tried one last thing. "I promise that I will follow you, you cannot come back here though, I will come as soon as I can, just run Inuyasha, please!" She sobbed knowing that she could no longer protect him. Inuyasha hesitated, his mother would never lie. He nodded carefully. She hugged him one last time before staring him in the face. She smiled faintly as she memorized his scowling face. "Be good Inuyasha. Be strong. Be brave. Now," she whispered quietly, incase he was close. "Run, and hide and please remember me in your dreams."

She kissed his forehead softly, and Inuyasha tried not to wince as he smelt the salty tears running down his mother's face. She leaned back and wiped her tears. She straightened he kimono and smoothed Inuyasha's ruffled bangs. Inuyasha was puzzled but did not question. He started as he heard a noise down in the far wing. He looked at his mother, frightened. She looked at him sternly and told him to run with her eyes. He nodded slowly and turned to the screen door. He glanced back and asked innocently, "You'll come back right mama?" His mother hesitated, not wanting to lie.

"Go now Inuyasha," she ordered, avoiding the question. He turned and left swiftly. He took turns opposite of the approaching noise, carefully going in the direction of the garden. He stopped at the large bush his mother's favorite flower. He dove in and crouched.

He seemed to wait for hours, but his mother did not come. He eventually fell asleep and when he woke, it was dark. He looked around, not registering his location. He quietly slipped back into the castle and sprinted to his mother's rooms. He cautiously opened the sliding door, and was confronted by a horrifying site. His mother was sprawled on the floor and she was not moving. The room was a mess, the furnishings casually tossed about. Even parts of his mother's beautiful silk kimono lay scattered. Inuyasha took it all in, and ran to his mother's broken body.

"Mama? Wake up," he said timidly reaching out to shake his mother. She was so cold. He sat there a little while and slowly lay down. He curled up next to her and took her hand. He looked up and saw his mother's beautiful pale face streaked with tears. He pushed himself up and started licking the tears away. He soon felt his own tears running down his face, splashing down on the cleaned skin. He stopped suddenly and sniffed. There was an unknown scent that permeated the air. He smelled it all over his mother as well. His hackles rose and he growled as he sniffed. It was an unpleasant scent, of evil and burnt skin. This scent belonged to the bastard who did this to his mother! He realized that he could not trace it anymore so he sat next to his mother again.

He looked down at his mother's beautiful face. He reached down and picked up his mother's arm to lay across his shoulders and started to walk. He walked down the quiet hallways and did not acknowledge the dead bodies of the servants. He first walked to his father's room and found that he still had not woken. He moved on. He was seething, his brother was not there to help. His father could not help. He was truly alone. He reached the front door and without looking back, walked on.

Nobody would help him, and so he had to bury his mother himself. He dug for a day and buried her beneath a sakura tree. He was so exhausted at this point that he soon fell asleep, guarding the grave. He awoke when some nearby farmers drove him out, fearing that he would try attack their village. And so he left. He walked and walked forever it seemed, but he did not stop. He was helpless, and alone…

Inuyasha's eyes slowly drifted open. _Where was he? _He turned his head slightly and saw a head of thick curly hair. He tried to sit up but he was in too much pain. He stopped his efforts and laid back down. The hair on his bed started shifting and the person slowly started waking up. The person stretched and yawned before blinking open with surprise.

"Inuyasha! You're awake! We…so worried!" The Japanese was broken, and the woman still had a slight accent. "Hold on…I get Viche-san!" The woman ran out of the room.

_So…_Thought Inuyasha. _Where am I again? _He tilted his head slightly to take in his surroundings. _Oh, it must be the back room of Venus. I don't understand why Viche likes it here. The girls are all so loose. But you met her in a place like this_, a voice in his head chided him.

"No! I am not going to think about her! She's a traitor! She played me, used me!"

"Not to mention that you hate her and she's a bitch, and so on and so forth. You screamed only a million times. Get over her Inuyasha. She used you, end of story. Now move on." A voice called out. Inuyasha whipped his head towards the voice but immediately regretted it. A flash of pain, and Inuyasha was seeing stars. The owner of the lecturing voice rushed over.

"Hey buddy, take it easy. Inuyasha! C'mon this isn't funny anymore!" The voice grew louder with alarm. "Constance I need you back here! Inuyasha passed out again!" There was a shuffling of feet, then soothing darkness.

--flashback--

"Man, take a look at that chick, Inuyasha!" a drunk demon chided. "Look at her shake that thing, they get more innocent looking I swear!" Inuyasha was busy finishing off his last beer. He looked up and saw flashing lights that hurt his eyes. He blinked and looked again, he was captured by this beauty. She swayed slowly then got faster ad faster, spinning and twirling with her long hair flying. Her eyes were closed as if she was in her own world. Inuyasha could see her sadness. He was awed. He went to her room after she left the platform. She was cold and detached and she was furious by his arrogant attitude, it only drew him in further. He wanted her.

Kikyo…

--end flashback--

It was foggy and dark. Inuyasha felt like he had cotton in his mouth. He was worn and tired and had deep gashes on his forehead and abdomen. He was also a helpless human now. He wanted to get up. He shook off the sleep and fatigue and raised up slowly. _Still in the back rooms. It smells nice _Inuyasha thought. Smells so bright, so innocent? Inuyasha looked around and realized it was probably a dancer's or waitress room. He spotted a discarded bra near a chair. Pink with ruffles. He chuckled to himself and edged over to it and picked it up by his fingers. He looked around and took a whiff. It smelled sweet.

"Pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A feminine voice cried. Inuyasha winced and dropped the bra. There were short quick steps approaching him. Inuyasha got an innocent face plastered on before turning around slowly. Boy was there hell to pay.

_"YOU!" They simultaneously cried._

* * *

**A.N.**

**Queen Ace**: Damn! Never could get past here. sweatdrop I read over the chapters and I seemed to miscaculate the times and such. This is what you get when you try to rush the due date. How very irking!

* * *

Queen Ace: Don't ya'll just love the holidays? 

L.A.B. Holidays are money suckers!

Queen Ace: I wonder if my aunty will let me have a glass of champaign this year.

L.A.B. In your dreams!

**SPECIAL THANKS**

To Rumiko Takahashi: well for Inuyasha basically. 

To Icefyre: for allowing us to borrow her summary idea.

**To Timeaus: **for editing our story!

**To The Jolly Nine Reviewers:** Dear Lord we praise you!! We love reviews!!

**To EVERYONE: **for reading and supporting us! We Love You!

* * *

_sad violin music plays in the background Reviews? Please? Anyone?_

_silence_

_You're too cruel tear_


End file.
